All For You
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Never break someone's heart if you truly love them - For Pick a Pair challenge with Daisyangel


Emily sat with her back against her couch, her favorite wool blanket wrapped around her as she stared into her fire place, the stereo staring at her from across the room, it's 'on' button mocking her when she didn't press it. She marveled at the crackling of the fire, the orange flames going every which way.

Just as she was about to close her red rimmed eyes in exhaustion, there was a sad knock at her door. She sighed as she sat up, and pulled the blanket tighter around her before laying down, her head on the armrest of the couch. "Go away. I don't want to talk with you, right now."

"Emily, please?"

Emily shook her head against the arm of the couch, her eyes closing tight as another tear slipped down her cheek. She mentally slapped herself when she heard her voice as she called back to her boyfriend, her speach husky as it cracked. "Please just go away, Aaron."

"Em, I really want to talk to you. And if you don't answer the door, I'll stay out here. You'll have to leave sometime you know."

"Aaron, please-"

"Emily, I'm not leaving."

Emily huffed as she rubbed her right temple, her eyes opening as some stress began to leave her head. "Fine, then stay there. I don't care."

There was a beat of silence before Emily lifted her head, her hair falling over her shoulders as she looked towards the door. "Are you still out there?"

"No."

Emily sighed before standing, letting the blanket fall onto the couch as she walked over to the door, peeking through the peephole. Hotch was leaning against the wall opposite the door, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ceiling. "Go away."

He looked to the door, hearing Emily's voice right there behind it. He immediately stood straight, walking to the door before laying a hand on the cold steel. "Please, Emily. Let me have one moment of your time."

"You broke my heart. I still can't believe you humped that skank two days after we broke up."

Hotch sighed, rubbing his forehead before looking back to the door. "Emily, I said I was sorry. I was drunk, and, as I remember, I only slept with her for one reason."

"Why? To get a free show? A lousy pity fuck?"

"Emily, I slept with her because she looked like you."

There was another pregnant silence in the air before the door opened. Hotch immediately looked inside, seeing Emily's face staring back at him, the chain blocking him from entering.

"Oh, Em… you've been crying."

Emily scoffed as she glared at her ex. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Hotch nodded slowly before looking to his watch. "Turn on the stereo to your favorite station."

Emily looked to him, her eyes narrowed before glancing back to the stereo next to her television. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Emily shook her head before walking swiftly over to the stereo and pressing the button that made it come to life. Immediately, she heard the announcer's voice through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we usually don't do this, but it's a special occasion. Tonight is Agent Emily Prentiss' birthday, who, by the way is an advid listener of our station. And for her, we're playing a special song, requested by her boyfriend, Agent Aaron Hotchner. Have a lovely night, Emily."

Emily stared blankly at the stereo, her hands coming to cover her open mouth as the song began.

_Last night I fell asleep_

_Saw you dancing in my dreams_

_Just like the autumn leaves_

_I've fallen for you_

_You changed my life_

_You changed my ways_

_I don't even recognize myself these days_

_It must be a reflection of you_

_Only you, oh_

She looked back to the door, before slowly making her way there, seeing the light still shining into her apartment. She sat beside the door, her head leaning against the wall.

_I can't remember feeling love like this_

_I'm so alive_

_I can't imagine living life without you by side_

_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry_

_It's so true, I'm all for you_

Hotch sat against the wall next to Emily's door, feeling the warmth of her apartment radiate onto him from the still open door.

_My arms still hold you tight_

_Keep you warm in the coldest night_

_My hand to pull your hair right back away from you eyes_

_For you, only you_

_If I knew just how to do it_

_I would, hang the moon with stars around it_

_Paint the perfect kind of sunset_

_But I couldn't make it more beautiful than you_

_Nothing compares to you, you know it's true_

Emily wiped a tear from her eye before closing her eyes softly, reaching through the crack in the door and grasping Hotch's hand, earning a tug in return before his hand relaxed in hers.

_I can't remember feeling love like this_

_I'm so alive_

_I can't imagine living life without you by side_

_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry_

_It's so true, I'm all for you_

Hotch let his own tear slip down his face as Emily's grip on his hand tightened.

_I can't remember feeling love like this_

_I'm so alive_

_I can't imagine living life without you by my side_

_Day after day you find a way to make this grown man cry_

_Some might call it insanity_

_But without a doubt, for the rest of my life _

_I'm gonna be crazy_

_Very crazy_

_For you_

_All for you_

_Yeah, All for you_

Emily slowly let go of Hotch's hand before standing, and taking the chain from it's place.

Hotch looked up, seeing Emily coming out in her pajama pants and a tank top, her curled hair sprawling across her shoulders. He quickly stood, looking down to see tear stains dried to her pale cheeks. "Emily…"

"That was really sweet."

Hotch felt a blush creep up his cheeks as her voice softened.

"I forgive you."

His eyes widened, staring at her with his heart racing. "You do?"

Emily nodded immediately, throwing her arms around his neck and smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his grip. "As long as you never have contact with her again. Oh!" She moved back a little, staring at his excited face. "And never hump another whore again."

Hotch smiled before taking her into a hug, repeatedly kissing her jaw line, earning a giggle from his girlfriend. "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too."


End file.
